


Fates Aligned - Ardeth x You One Shots

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 23:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: You're a Pharaohs daughter and you are to be wed to a prince from a foreign land, the only problem you are in love with Ardeth, your personal bodyguard*I will be making a collection of Ardeth Bay x Reader one shots here





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if you would like more. Any suggestions are welcome as well that I will consider for future one shots.

The flowing water of the Nile glistened with the last of the sunlight. You sighed, looking out from your balcony. The time was growing close for you husband to be to arrive. He was a prince from a foreign land and your father was keen to unite the people. The problem was you weren't so enthusiastic, not just because you didn't want to marry some stranger, but because you were in love with someone else. Your personal bodyguard, Ardeth Bay. You two had grown close over the years and had begun a secret affair, it wasn't particularly hurting anybody since you were promised to no one, but it was considered somewhat taboo for a medjai and a princess to have a relationship. You didn't care though, ever since you had lain eyes on him you had known you wanted him. If only there was a way you could stop your arranged marriage and just be with Ardeth. It wasn't fair that just because you were a princess you couldn't love who you wanted. It was at this time you heard the doors to your chambers open. You knew who it was, as night settled in, there was no doubt who it could be. You were joined on the balcony, a warm, muscular body pressed up against you from behind. You closed your eyes as you felt strong arms wrap around you.

"Ardeth." You sighed as you relaxed into his body.

"You are troubled." He said, running a hand comfortingly down you arm.

"Is it that obvious?" You turned your head to look at him over your shoulder.

"No. I just know you too well."

You gave a small smile, but it faded quickly. "Ardeth? Can I ask you something?"

He run a finger along your jaw. "You may ask me anything you wish to know."

You turned in his arms to face him properly, laying your hands on his bare chest. You pursed your lips before swallowing, lowering your eyes to rest just below his clavicle. "When..." You let out an unsteady breath. "When I am wed..." Ardeth's arms tightened around you. "What will you do?" You hated to bring up the fact that soon you two would be parted, but it was eating at you just as much to know what would happen after. 

A few moments passed before Ardeth answered. "My duty is to protect you, that will not change. I shall follow you wherever your future may take you."

Your eyes burned with the threat of tears. "You would still stay with me? Even if we could not be together?"

Ardeth cupped your jaw as he looked deeply into your eyes. "You have your duty as I have mine. We cannot change what the God's have decided for us, but know my feeling's will never change."

A tear slipped down your cheek. "I wish it wasn't so." You laid your head on his shoulder. "I'd marry you if I could."

Ardeth stroked your hair as he held you. "Perhaps, in another life, you and I will have our time."

You pulled back to search his eyes. "Why can't that time be now? We could run away."

Ardeth caressed your cheek with the back of his fingers. "I can not abandon the Medjai, I know my place and that is to serve you and your father."

You looked away, distraught. "I can't stand the thought of being with another man when I only want you. How can you bear it so?" You pulled away, leaving the comfort of his arms to go back into your room. Ardeth followed you inside. You sat down on the edge of your bed, your back to him.

"Y/n... I do not bear it easily, the thought alone of not being able to touch you..." He sat beside you and took your chin, turning your head to look at him. He searched your face, his feelings for you in turmoil now as he was forced to face the fast approaching reality of what was to come. "It would drive me mad to look upon you everyday and know another man owned you." Both his hands held your face. "No man is worthy to possess you," Ardeth softly shook his head. "Not even me."

Your hands covered both of his. "You are the only one I would wish to belong to."

His eyes held yours for a long moment, burning you up from the inside out. "My love..." He pulled you close, drawing you in for a kiss.

You had kissed before, many a time behind closed doors in secret, but this one felt different because you both knew that this would very likely be the last time. Ardeth held you close, his kisses becoming deeper as they grew in fervor, the way his lips claimed yours had you returning his passion in kind, wrapping your arms around him you leant back, bringing him with you as you laid down. Ardeth followed you down, lowering himself to bring your bodies together. The solid weight of his well defined body against yours was something you would miss greatly. Your hands travelled over his shoulders and spanned his back, your nails dragging down his sides as his kisses migrated to your neck. You turned your head to allow more access and your body curved upwards as he mouthed at your neck, knowing it was one of your more sensitive places. You revelled in the attention he lavished upon you, his gentle yet eager touch as his hands caressed your body, held you close and worshipped you.

"Ardeth." You gasped his name, needing more. He already knew of course, knowing you so well you didn't even have to tell him what you wanted, he wanted it too, if this was to be your last night together he wanted it to be memorable. For this moment to be burned into both of your memories, so that even when you were with your husband to be, you would think of nothing else.

Making love with Ardeth was always something special between the two of you, he was gentle and attentive, making you feel as loved and as revered as any woman could hope to be.

Now was different though. Tonight would be the last time he would permit himself to take you as a lover, even if his heart rebelled against the very idea of losing you to another. His hands slid downwards, over your hips and down your thighs and to your calves, lifting them so that you could wrap your legs around waist. He stopped kissing you to look into your eyes.

"Y/n..." The firelight from the torches flickered across his handsome face. He lightly trailed his fingers down the side of your face. "You are so beautiful."

You took his face in both of you hands. "I love you."

His eyes seemed to glow for a moment before he dipped his head black down to reclaim your mouth, his hips grinding into yours. Moaning into the kiss, your hands found their way into his thick, black hair. From then on things became more frantic, a desperate need to feel every part of one another, to know each other in the most intimate way one last time. You gasped as he entered you, your hands grasping at his shoulders and back, trying to hold onto him as he drove into you, making pleasure sing through your body. You could feel the coil of climax tighten in the pit of your stomach.

"Ardeth." Your breath left you in short gasps as your release washed over you like a tidal wave. "Ardeth, oh!" Your body tensed as you cried out.

Ardeth's rhythm stuttered. His eyes locked with yours, his thrusts slowing to stave off his own release. "Y/n." You gazed back up at him, your heart beating wildly. His eyes bore into yours. "My heart... it is yours. It always has been... and it always shall be, through all my lifetimes."

"As will mine." You promised, never would you love another like Ardeth.

A true smile crossed his face. "Then we will never truly be parted, my love." He reclaimed your lips in a searing kiss, sealing the promise of forever. His own climax followed quickly after, his mouth falling open on a moan. His body trembled with the strength of pleasure that burned through his veins.

He collapsed next to you, his breath heaving as he pulled you to him. You rolled into his side, wrapping your arms around him as he wrapped his around you.

You idly traced patterns on his chest as you lay there. Night had settled in long ago, the darkness surrounding you serving as a protective barrier from any and all thoughts of destiny and responsibility that daylight would bring. Tomorrow, as the new day would dawn, Ardeth would be gone and your husband would arrive soon after. 

You looked upon Ardeth's sleeping face. He was so righteous and dutiful, it was what drew you to home in the first place, his solid and immovable loyalty. You had no doubt that if one truly lived many lives, he would find you. You would wait as many lifetimes as it took to freely be with the man you loved. You trailed your fingers across his forehead and down his cheeks, tracing the tattoos there as you went. His eyelids fluttered but he did not awaken. A small smile pulled at your lips. You pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before settling back down, resting your head on his shoulder. You could be patient and trust that fate would be on your side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardeth is escorting you home. Stopping for the night you find it difficult to sleep, Ardeth tries to help.

The chill of the desert night was a stark contrast to the dry, intense heat of the day. You pulled your shawl tighter around yourself as you huddled closer to the fire. Tonight would be the first time you had ever slept outside like this before, nothing between you and the stars up above, just a bed roll laid out on the sand. It felt almost unnerving to be so exposed to the elements when trying to sleep, but there wasn't really any danger as far out in the desert as you were and besides you weren't alone.

You looked up across the fire and over to where Ardeth stood. He hushed and settled the horses before unloading his own bedroll. You had been travelling with him ever since Humunaptra, he had offered to take you back to Cairo before returning himself to his fellow Medjai. The journey had been mostly quiet, not to say that it was unpleasant, there had been moments where you had spoken, although mostly out of necessity. How are you feeling? Do you want some water? Maybe we should stop for the night. Stuff like that. You watched as he unravelled his own bed roll, his hair was still down and dishevelled from the fiasco at Humunaptra, you found you kind of liked it like that.

You continued to watch him, your thoughts absently wondering as your eyes drifted down to where his robes were slightly parted, a tattoo on his chest just slightly visible at the edges of the fabric. Your gaze travelled back up, you were surprised and somewhat embarrassed to meet with dark, chestnut coloured eyes. You looked intently into the fire, not looking up when Ardeth approached and sat by the fire also. Somehow silence felt more oppressing in the desert than it did anywhere else, perhaps because there were no distractions or something else to focus on. The horses were annoyingly quiet and the only real sound was the crackling of the fire. A sudden shiver ran through you as a chilled night breeze blew across the sand, disturbing the flames.

"Are you cold?" Ardeth asked from beside you.

You smiled, shaking your head. "I'm fine." 

Ardeth considered you a moment. "Are you sure? It gets quite cold here at night."

Another shiver wracked your body, betraying you. You pressed your lips together. "Maybe just a little." 

"Wait here." Ardeth stood and headed over towards the horses. Your brow furrowed as you watched him rummage in a bag and bring out something dark. As he got closer you could see what looked to be some item of folded material. He let it fall open as he stood beside you, draping the now discernible black cloak over your shoulders. You touched the soft fabric and looked at him as he took a seat next to you again.

"What about you? Won't you be cold?"

"I am used to sleeping out here, I will be fine." He smiled reassuringly.

“If you’re sure, then, thank you.” You pulled it around you. 

You yawned as you began to feel a little warmer.

“We should get some rest.” Ardeth said, noting your sleepy expression.

You nodded, suppressing another yawn. “Good idea.”

You settled down next to each other, he lay on his back and you on your side, facing away from him. You pursed your lips, you tried not to think about his proximity to you. You managed to fall asleep with Ardeth’s cloak wrapped around you. You hadn’t been asleep long when you began to dream, the setting was familiar, the ruins of Humunaptra. You were around the fire with Evelyn, Rick and Jonathan. Nothing was strange but then a voice on the wind, speaking familiar ancient forbidden words, whispered past your ears. Suddenly the sky turned stormy and the sands whipped around you. The fire was extinguished, you covered your eyes as sand and smoke blew into your face. When you opened them again, Evelyn, Rick and Jonathan were gone, bugs that had appeared out of nowhere were the only thing left as they crawled over the corpses of your friends. You screamed and scrabbled backwards away from them, but they chased after you. You tried to get up and run but the sand felt like it was sinking beneath your feet, you looked down and was horrified to see yourself being sucked into the ground. The more you struggled the quicker you sank, the bugs had made a circle around you, watching. The sand was around your neck now, the bugs circle becoming smaller the more you sunk. You lifted terrified eyes to land on Imhotep, only half formed, half of his face still concave and decayed. You gasped once, the last breath before your head went under and your mouth filled with sand, the bugs converging down on you…

You woke with a start. You were sweating despite the chill of the night, you tried to regulate your breathing, but the remnants of fear from the nightmare clung on. You felt your throat constrict and you desperately tried to hold back any tears that threatened to fall.

You must have let out a noise in your sleep because Ardeth’s concerned voice penetrated through the silence. 

“Y/n.” He called softly.

You didn’t answer. You hoped that he would think you were still asleep, you didn’t want him to see you crying over a silly dream.

You heard rustling and held your breath. You sniffed and let it out again, thinking you had fooled him. You jumped when you turned around and came face to face with him.

“Ooh!” You put a hand to your chest. “I thought you were asleep.”

Ardeth looked at you intently. “Are you alright?”

You closed your eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. “I’m fine, really.”

“You were moaning in your sleep. Was it a bad dream?”

You sighed. “Yes.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

You looked down. “You’ll think I’m being silly.”

Ardeth turned to look at you fully. “Of course not. You have just been through what most people couldn’t even comprehend.”

“I suppose.” You fiddled with the edges of the cloak still covering you.

“What was it about?”

You relented and told him about the bugs and the sinking sand and finally Imhotep standing over you as were being dragged down. You tried not to get upset about it again whilst you spoke. “I can’t help feeling ridiculous. We won after all.”

“I don’t think it’s strange to dream about experiences you have had, especially ones so recent. Being affected by a frightening experience is only natural.”

“You’re not.” You pointed out.

“Not scared?”

You nodded.

“Of course I get scared.”

“You hide it very well.”

“I’ve had a long time to learn how to control it so that when the time came I could do my job.”

“Well, you certainly did that.” You lowered your eyes. “You were very brave.”

“As were you.”

“Me?” You raised your eyebrows. “I was scared senseless.”

“Ah, but you stayed to help your friends. Is bravery not being fearful but facing what causes it anyway? You could have run away.”

“I wanted to.”

“But you didn’t.”

Your lips turned up slightly at the corner.

“Do you think you will able to get some sleep now?”

“I think so. With everything that’s just happened I suppose I was feeling a little paranoid. But, I’m fine.”

As soon as the words left your mouth one of the horses whinnied causing you to jump and throw yourself closer to Ardeth. 

You reddened immediately, especially when Ardeth chuckled.

“Are you sure about that?” He asked, looking down at you.

“Sorry, I guess I am still a little on edge.”

“It’s quite alright.” He said smiling.

You looked into his eyes, a few moments passed by before you realised you still practically glued to him. “Oh! Uh, I should give you some space.”

A gentle hand on your arm halted you. You froze, looking tentatively up into deep brown eyes.

“You don’t have to, if it’ll make you feel safer.”

“Oh, I, uh, okay.” You found yourself putting up very little of a fight as you lay down with Ardeth. You waited a little while after you had both arranged yourselves to lay side by side to sneak a peek at his face. His eyes were closed and his hands were resting on his abdomen. You were looked back up at the sky, you had to admit feeling Ardeth next to you, your sides pressed together, it did calm you and you felt your blinking become slower and slower and you managed to fall asleep.

The stars disappeared as the sun slowly rose, the sky pale pink. You had slept the rest of the night without incident and you slowly began to rouse from sleep. You breathed out a sigh, feeling surprisingly warm. You were a little too comfortable to get up just yet snuggled up to the warmth beside you and repositioned your head on the pillow that was very arm like… connected to something very… person like… You cracked an eye open and came face to face, or more like face to chest with Ardeth whom you were very much sleeping on. You looked up to see him also very awake.

Your eyes widened when you realised that you were practically wrapped around him, your hand halfway tucked into the opening in his robes. “Oh! I’m so sorry.” You sat up a little too fast and almost lost your balance, toppling nearly on top of him. He put out a hand to steady you.

“Apologies are not necessary, did you sleep well?”

You cleared your throat before flashing a smile at him. “Yes, thank you.”

He nodded. “I’m glad.” He sat up himself and stretched. “Shall we be going then? It’s early so we should get you back before midday.”

“Yes, I suppose.” You stood, his cloak still around your shoulders. You slipped it off and folded it before you started on the bed rolls. When the horses were loaded once again you dusted it off before handing it back. “Thank you for lending this to me.”

Ardeth received it with a nod of the head, his hand brushing yours as you passed it to him. “You’re welcome. I’m glad it helped.”

You smiled, putting your hands behind your back. “I should thank you for last night also. For listening to me.”

He looked into your eyes. “Any time, y/n.” 

You swallowed before turning to your horse, you reached up to pull yourself up. Ardeth came up beside you, placing his hands on your waist to help you up onto the horse. You looked down at him from the saddle. A small smile curved his lips before he went and mounted his own horse.

You set off and since the first time you had set foot in Egypt, you were actually a little loathe to leave.


End file.
